Purple and Blue
by Mutitoon90
Summary: The sequel to 'Red, Blue, and Green.' Mimi starts feeling overshadowed by Luna, so she leaves for a short time. But when an old enemy of the Loonatics starts causing trouble, it's Mimi's chance to prove that she's no second fiddle.
1. Chapter 1

Purple and Blue

By Mutitoon90

A/N: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed.

* * *

Chapter One: Mimi's Doubt.

At the tower, it was a quiet morning for Mimi, who overslept (again). No coffee duty in her family's café, and no little brother to use an air horn to wake her up. Being allowed to sleep in is a dream come to for the Roadrunner until an explosion awakened the bird.

"What the!?"

The bird jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, forgetting her robe and slippers.

"What are those two desert dogs up to now?" Mimi asked out loud as she ran to the lab.

Once closing in the lab, Mimi saw three figures wearing similar uniforms, running out of the lab: a red roadrunner, a blue wolf, and a green coyote, better known as Rev Runner, Luna Red Wolf, and Tech E. Coyote.

"Guys, are you okay!?"

"Yep!" The wolf yelped with a grin.

"I know you're okay, Luna." Mimi responded.

"We're fine, Mimi." The coyote said, "Luna saved us."

"Yeah!" The other roadrunner agreed.

The praise for Luna was getting annoying to Mimi, and Luna saw it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The bird grumbled before walking away.

The three escapees of the disaster in the lab looked at each other, hoping for an answer.

-Purple Triangle-

At the kitchen, Mimi was in her uniform, which had the color purple, and eating a bowl of cereal, when Kelly came in.

"Hey, Mimi." The German Shepherd greeted the Roadrunner, enjoying her blood red and black uniform.

"Hey, Kel." The Roadrunner replied dryly before eating a spoonful of cereal.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked, concerned about the bird's attitude.

"Nothing."

Kelly grinned mischievously as her eyes glowed blood red. After a few moments, Kelly got her answer.

"Luna's really gotten that annoying?"

Mimi started glaring at the canine.

"Don't you dare say anything. Kelly!"

"What the…!?" Kelly yelled before she was interrupted by the intercom.

"All-Loonatics-to-the-meeting-room-quickly!" Rev announced.

"Saved by the cuz." Mimi whispered to herself.

-Red Triangle-

The ten members of the Loonatics sat down, while they listen to the Zadavia.

"We are seeing an old enemy: Mastermind."

Then, a picture of a woman, whose head was enlarged, was shown.

"What a melon head!" Kelly exclaimed at the sight.

"Yeah!" Duck agreed with the German Shepherd.

Luna grinned as she heard the comments. Mimi, however, was distracted by her own thoughts.

"Enough joking, guys!" Ace, the leader, commanded.

"Mastermind is out for revenge." Zadavia announced.

"And I'm sure that four more Loonatics might cause her to surrender." Willie, the silver raccoon guessed.

The group glared at the raccoon, who sank into his seat.

"Mastermind must be stopped before it's too late." Zadavia announced before disappearing.

"Let's go!" Ace commanded.

-Orange Triangle-

In a junkyard, Mastermind unfolds her plan.

"I'll finally teach that dog a lesson he won't have enough time to forget."

"Yeah, right!" Tech yelled to the metal controller.

Mastermind laughed at the lone coyote.

"What happened? Your friends left you alone."

"Guess again!" Mimi announced to Mastermind.

The Roadrunner, in her pure energy form, flew at the criminal.

"Nice try!" Mastermind announced before she threw something at Mimi, whose powers are nullified.

"Time to show real power!" Luna announced, distracting the woman from Mimi.

The super-powered woman was suddenly frozen in a block of ice before she saw Luna.

-Yellow Triangle-

Mimi was sulking on her bed in her room after Tech help return her nullified powers.

"Mimi?"

"What do you want?" The bird asked.

Luna sat down next to her best friend.

"I'm sorry about what happened today." The Red Wolf said, sincerity in her voice.

"Luna, I don't want to talk." Mimi said.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked her friend.

"I'm sure." The Roadrunner answered.

Luna left the room, very upset about her friend's behavior. Once Luna left, Mimi changed into energy form and flew into the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Purple and Blue

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Two: An Old Enemy.

* * *

Luna was in her room, when the alarm went off, followed by Ace's announcement through the intercom.

"Loonatics, to the briefing room!"

Luna, hearing the announcement, ran out of her room and straight to the briefing room.

Once there, Zadavia briefed the Loonatics via hologram.

"We have trouble." The boss of the Loonatics said.

"What kind?" Kelly asked; her power to read minds was useless against holograms.

"Drake Sypher is back."

"Who's that?" Willie asked.

"He's a villain, whose power is stealing the capabilities of others." Luna answered, having studied about the enemies of the Loonatics.

"Show-off." Duck muttered.

"Take's one to know one." Luna replied with a cocky grin on her face.

Duck was upset and about to counter Luna's comment when Ace intervened.

"Now's not the time to be bickering! We need to stop Sypher!"

"Right-o, boss." Kelly joked.

"Hey, where's Mimi?" Lexi asked, noticing the absence of Rev's younger cousin.

With a sigh, Luna answered, "She's a little upset right now."

"A little upset?" Kelly asked, reading the Red Wolf's mind.

"That's not like Mimi." Willie said.

"Best guess is that she's upset about the fight against Mastermind." Tech said.

"That is the reason." Luna confirmed.

"We're on it!" Ace said.

"Good luck, Loonatics." Zadavia said before her hologram disappeared.

-Green Triangle-

Meanwhile, Lizzie, the white fox, was in her dorm room, reading a book, when Mimi came in through the laptop.

"Hi, Mimi." Lizzie greeted, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Hi, Liz." A disheartened Mimi replied.

The vixen heard the glum in the Roadrunner's voice, put down the book, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Mimi meekly muttered.

"Let's talk." Lizzie said, pointing to a chair.

"Sure." Mimi said, smiling a little, "Got any snacks?"

-Blue Triangle-

As the Loonatics searched for Sypher, Luna's thoughts were about Mimi.

"Hey!" Kelly yelled out to the Red Wolf.

"Hmm?" Luna responded, waking up from her self-trance.

"Hey, you okay?" The German Shepherd asked.

"I'm fine." The wolf said, "Just a little worried."

"About Mimi?" Willie asked, entering the conversation.

"Yeah." Luna replied; normally she would have told Willie to mind his own business, but she was too worried about Mimi to do so.

"Don't worry about her." Kelly said, "She's a tough bird, and she can take care of herself."

"Yeah." The raccoon said.

"I don't know really." Luna said.

Then, the commutation device on Luna's wrist beeped, and Luna answered.

"This is Luna."

"_Luna," _Ace responded, _"Sypher has ambushed us!"_

"Does that mean that we're not gonna get backup?" Willie asked Luna.

Kelly grew angry at the raccoon's naïve question and was about to harm the raccoon, when Luna yelled, "Now's not the time to 'point' out Willie's question."

"_We have no power between the six of us!" _Ace added.

"That sums things up pretty quickly." Willie responded to Ace's information.

"Duh!" Kelly pointed out, "We're sitting ducks now!"

"_I heard that!" _Duck's voice yelled from the German Shepherd's commutation device.

"Duck!" Kelly yelled, "Get off the line!"

"_Guys, be careful." _Ace warned the new members of the Loonatics, _"He's coming your way."_

"Right, Ace!" Luna said, "Over and out!"

"He's going to be hard to beat." Willie said, very nervous about Sypher.

"Not for Luna." Kelly said, remembering, and reminding Willie, that Luna has the power to phase through solid objects.

"Oh, yeah!" The raccoon understood.

"Yeah!" A new voice said.

The trio looked and saw a man with red and yellow hair, wearing an outfit of the same colors.

"That's Sypher!" Luna yelled.

But before the friends to respond, Sypher used Slam's Tasmanian Tornado and blew the recruits away and into a wall.

"Ow!" Willie whined.

"I have to agree with Willie on that one." Kelly groaned in pain.

"But we still have a chance." Luna groaned as well, putting herself up.


	3. Chapter 3

Purple and Blue

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Three: Mimi's Battle.

Mimi was talking to Lizzie.

"_Mimi!"_

"Luna?" The Roadrunner asked, looking at her commutation device.

"_I'm in deep trouble." _Luna said, _"Sypher has stolen the other's powers, and now he's after mine! I don't know how long I can hold out."_

"Luna! Hold on there! I'll be there soon!" Mimi nearly yelled into the commutation device.

"Mimi, calm down." Lizzie said, "You can get there very soon."

Then, the white fox pulled out her device, causing Mimi to grin in relief.

-Purple Triangle-

Luna was on her knees, tired from dodging Sypher and his powers that he stole.

"This is not good." Luna panted out as Sypher flew at the Red Wolf.

Luna used her phasing power to dodge the attack. Luna knew that she needed help and soon, because she was too tired to dodge from another attack.

"What's a matter?" The villain taunted, "Tired?" Then, he laughed loudly for all to hear.

"I am."

Then, pure, purple energy came out of Luna's commutation device.

"I'm tired of hearing you picking on my friends." The energy spoke before turning into Mimi.

"Mimi!" Luna exclaimed, overjoyed to see her friend.

"Oh! It's the moron." Sypher mocked the Roadrunner.

"I wouldn't say that, if I were you." Mimi grinned before she turned into pure energy.

Sypher grinned.

"This is going to be easy."

"Don't count your chickens just yet." Mimi replied with a multiple-sounding voice.

Sypher charged at the energy being while Mimi charged at him. This continued until the two crashed into each other, causing a powerful energy surge in the area.

"Mimi!" Luna yelled, hoping that her friend was all right.

Then, she saw that Sypher was in pain from the crash and Mimi on the ground and in her normal form.

"What happened?" Ace ran up behind Luna.

"I don't know." The Red Wolf replied, "But now's your chance to get your powers back from Sypher."

"Well, duh!" Duck said rudely to Luna.

The Loonatics, who had their powers stolen, ran to Sypher and grabbed him, because through contact of the body, Sypher can steal abilities and powers, and it can be returned the same way. Every one of the powerless Loonatics gained their powers back, and left Sypher on the dirt.

"Mimi!" Luna yelled as she ran to her fallen friend.

The Loonatics heard this and ran to the Roadrunner.

Mimi was getting up by the time Luna and the others reached her.

"Luna?" The she-bird asked before she grabbed her head in pain.

"Mimi, are you all right?" Lexi asked the Roadrunner.

"I'm a little dizzy, and I have a big headache, but I think I'm okay." Mimi replied, holding her head with one wing/hand.

"Good to hear." Kelly said, grinning widely.

"Yeah!" Willie agreed.

But unbeknownst to the Loonatics, Sypher had also recovered from the collision and was running towards Luna, who had her back turned to him.

Lexi heard the footsteps and turned to see the villain coming towards Luna, and yelled, "Look out!"

Luna turned around, but she was too late to stop Sypher from grabbing her wrist.

"Hey!" Luna exclaimed as Sypher grabbed her.

Ace blasted villain with his laser vision, freeing Luna from Sypher's grasp.

"Thanks, Ace." Luna said gratefully. Then, she turned to Sypher and said, "Now, I'm howling mad!" Luna took a deep breath and howled at Sypher, freezing the villain.

"Wow!" Rev exclaimed, too stunned for words.

"Hey!" Mimi pointed out, "You still have your powers!"

Luna heard this and realized that her friend was right and so did the others.

"Whoa!" The Red Wolf exclaimed.

-Pink Triangle-

Once Sypher was taken away by the law enforcement, the Loonatics returned to the headquarters to celebrate Mimi's victory.

"To Mimi, who saved us and the city of Acmetropolis, and put a villain out of a job!" Kelly said, raising a glass of soda to the she-bird.

"Same here." Lexi agreed, following the German Shepherd's example.

"Hey, where's Luna." Tech asked, looking around for the she-wolf.

"Probably in her room, upset of being upstaged by Mimi." Duck guessed, being rude about Luna.

"Luna's not like that." Willie said, "She actually hates being in the spotlight."

"That-explains-a-lot." Rev started, but his cousin stopped him.

"Whoa, cuz!" Mimi said, "I'll go get her."

"No need to." Luna said, walking into the party.

"Luna!" The Roadrunner exclaimed, "What's the matter?"

"I was thinking about something, but I realized that your party is important." Luna replied, with a smile on her face.

"Cool!" Mimi shouted before she started dragging Luna into the party.

-Red Triangle-

The party was over due to the fact that the guest of honor, Mimi, was sleeping on the couch, while most of the others had gone to bed.

Luna, however, was awake in the lab, checking on some data, when Slam entered the lab and greeted the Red Wolf in gibberish.

"Hi, Slam." Luna replied, "Why are you up?"

Slam answered in his verbal way, but Luna understood.

"You were on your way to bed, sorry." The Red Wolf said. Then, she asked, "Slam, can I tell you something?"

The Tasmanian gave a very gruff 'Yeah'.

"I have been thinking about what happened to Sypher today." Luna said, "I know that it's strange to think about that, but I can't help think that when he touched Mimi in her energy form, that it made another effect besides losing his ability to steal the abilities and powers of others."

Slam scratched his head in confusion about Luna's theory.

"I see." Tech said, entering the lab.

"Tech…" Luna started out, but Tech was ahead of her.

"I was heading to bed, but I knew you had some thoughts in your mind by the expression on your face on our way back. So, I'm guessing that you came here to get a head start before returning to Mimi's party."

"Yeah." Luna confessed.

"So, you're thinking about the possibility of Sypher has new powers in place of his old ones." Tech guessed.

"Well, think about it: He's never touched a pure energy being." Luna explained, "So, there's the possibility that he has lost his powers without having a new power, but…"

"There's still the chance he has gained a power." Tech added.

"And I don't think it's too prevent global warming neither." Luna said, deeply concerned.

-Orange Triangle-

In a cell in a prison, a yellow light started to glow from the prisoner, Sypher.

"This is new…" The man mused as he grinned evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Purple and Blue

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Four: An Uninvited Guest.

The next morning, Mimi dragged herself to the kitchen, where Willie, Duck, and Kelly were at as they ate their breakfast.

"Whoa!" Kelly said, seeing the Roadrunner.

"What happened to you, Mimi?" Willie asked.

"I feel like someone ran over me." Mimi groaned.

Kelly's eyes glowed blood red as she heard Duck's thoughts.

"_I think it was Mimi's drink was the one I spiked, not, Luna's."_

Kelly glared at the duck.

"Duck…"

The mallard got nervous.

"Oh, look at the time! I better get going!"

Duck 'quacked' out of the kitchen to avoid Kelly.

"What was that about?" The silver raccoon asked.

"Let's say Duck got Mimi hung over by accident." The German Shepherd replied.

"Duck's going to get it today." Willie laughed.

"That's as soon as Mimi recovers from the hangover." Kelly added.

* * *

Luna was in her room working on a project, when a knock was heard from the door.

"Who is it?" Luna asked.

"It's Tech."

"Come in."

The door opened and Tech entered the room.

"Hi, Luna." The coyote greeted.

Hi, Tech." Luna responded with a grin.

Tech grinned, but he saw the project and became curious.

"What's that?"

"It's something I've tinkering with before the meteor hit." The Red Wolf replied.

"What's it suppose to do?" Tech asked.

"I can't tell you." Luna teased, "It's a secret."

"Really?" Tech cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, with the exception of Mimi and Kelly."

"Why?"

"Well, you know Kelly's power," Luna explained, "but Mimi's one forgetful bird."

"What makes you say that?"

"If she had shoes with laces, she would forget to tie them." Luna said.

"Really?" Tech said again.

"But I'm also very forgetful myself." The Red Wolf admitted.

"You?" Tech exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah." Luna laughed at herself.

"You're one of the smartest people I've meet." Tech said.

"Perhaps." Luna said, "But I do forget."

"What are the things that you do forget?" The green coyote asked.

"I forget that the world has some kindness in it." Luna said, "That the world has people who don't care about what clothes one is wearing or don't spend a quarter of the day in the mirror. Mimi reminds me that there are people out there that still understand true value of people of who they are, not what they wear."

Tech grinned as he place his hands on Luna's shoulders.

"You've got to be joking!" Duck's voice rang into the room.

The Red Wolf turned to see Duck in the door.

"Out!"

"And if I refuse?"

Without a moment to spare, Luna 'howled' at Duck, freezing him.

"Was that necessary?" Tech asked Luna.

Luna answered with a straight face.

"I'm moody right now, and I'm very sure that you don't what to know why."

After a few moments of thought, Tech confirmed with her.

"You're right."

"Well, I think she's wrong." Duck announced after 'quacking' out of the ice.

"Oh!" Luna mocked Duck, "You're still here?"

"Ha ha." Duck replied dryly.

Then, the alarm was set off.

"The briefing room, now!" Ace's voice rang out.

"Duck lucked out." Luna announced as she left the room.

* * *

At the briefing room, everyone learned that Sypher had escape from jail.

"What!?" Ace exclaimed.

"How is that possible?!" Willie agreed.

"Well…" Luna started before she told the team her theory.

After the explanation, Mimi was shocked.

"I'm responsible!?"

"In a way." Luna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"In a way!?" The Roadrunner yelled.

"Calm down." Ace said to Mimi, "We need to keep our heads on for this one."

"Right." Kelly agreed.

"But what are we gonna do?" Willie asked.

"How about run away?"

The team was confused by the announcement, because normally it would have been Willie's idea, but due to the facts that Willie asked the question and the voice was not Willie's, they thought, but it was too late: wires from the computers flew to and trapped the Loonatics.

"Hello, Loonatics!" Sypher's voice rang out of the team.

"Sypher!?" Tech exclaimed in somewhat surprise.

"Correction: The new Sypher!" The fraud hero announced before laughing at the team.


	5. Chapter 5

Purple and Blue

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Five: Mimi's Luck.

"Let us go, ya creep!" Kelly yelled at the voice.

Sypher's mocking laugh answered the German Shepherd.

"How are we gonna get outta this?" Ace asked the team.

"You got me there!" Willie said, shrugging his shoulders.

The others agreed with the raccoon.

"Just great!" Duck moaned.

"I have an idea!" Luna announced, "Fight back!"

"Best idea yet!" Kelly agreed.

The canine used her Sonic Bark to help the Loonatics to escape, while Luna used her Ice Howls to stop the machinery from attacking.

"Too bad that's not gonna to help them." Sypher said, grinning to himself.

-Green Triangle-

After escaping to the lab, the Loonatics started thinking of their next plan.

"I say we leave." Willie suggested with Duck agreeing with the raccoon.

"No way!" Slam yelled.

"Yeah," Kelly agreed with the Tasmanian, "that would mean that Sypher won."

Lexi agreed with Kelly.

"Kelly's right! We need is something to hold Sypher in as a prison for him."

"Wait!" Luna nearly shouted.

"Let me guess: you have something that could do the job!" Duck haughtily said.

"Yeah." The Red Wolf confessed.

"Well,-where-is-it!" A frightened, yet still hyper, Rev demanded.

"I can't remember!" Luna said, "I made it in my freshman year of high school!"

"Just great!" Duck yelled, "Another plan down the drain!"

"I have it!" Luna defended herself, "I can't remember where; that's all!"

"Too bad!" Sypher's voice rang out to the Loonatics.

Then, all the gadgets and devices in the lab attacked the team. Most encountered the devices, while Duck and Luna avoided them, attacking when they needed to defend themselves.

"Stop!" Tech yelled.

"Don't worry about us destroying the gadgets!" Luna yelled at the coyote, "Worry about the gadgets destroying us!"

Then, a laser flew over the two canines' heads.

"Hit da dirt!" Luna yelled, pushing Tech into the ground.

"This is not good!" Duck yelled as he threw an 'egg' at a laser gun, which melted after getting hit.

"Run!" Willie yelled as he used his heat vision to melt a device.

"We can't!" Kelly yelled after using her Sonic Bark.

Mimi remembered something.

"The Power Advancer!" The Roadrunner announced.

Then, the bird changed into her pure energy form and flew off to Luna's bedroom.

"Not so fast, birdie!" Sypher's voice rang out.

Then, a flash of yellow light appeared from the computer screen and went after Mimi. When, this happened, the gadgets and devices stopped attacking.

"Wow!" Duck exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah." Lexi and Kelly agreed in unison.

"Let's go!" Luna announced, running after the energies of Mimi and Sypher.

-Blue Triangle-

Then, Mimi went to the Luna's room.

"Now, where is it?" The bird asked herself.

Then, Sypher's energy flew pass Mimi.

"You!" Mimi exclaimed at the mass of yellow energy.

Sypher blasted at the Roadrunner, sending her to the wall, changing her back into flesh and bone.

"Now, for the Power Advancer!" Sypher announced, seeing the gadget that Luna was tinkering with earlier.

Then, he went to the device, but he did not come back out.

"What?" Mimi asked herself.

Then, the Loonatics dashed into Luna's room.

"Where's Sypher?" Ace demanded.

"In there." Mimi said, pointing at the gadget.

Then, a yellow light appeared, but that was all.

"What just happened?" Duck asked.

Slam agreed by roughly saying, "Yeah?"

"What we're seeing the result of Sypher out-smarting himself." Luna announced.

"How's that?" Willie asked the Red Wolf.

"He thought that the gadget was the Power Advancer, when it was the Virus Hotel." Luna explained with a grin, "Since Sypher isn't a real virus, he won't be deleted, just stuck, so he's got nothing to worry about for a while."

"What!" Sypher's voice rang from the Virus Hotel.

Lexi stepped to Luna and asked, "What does the Virus Hotel do?"

Kelly laughed as she answered for Luna.

"It's the digital version of a Roach Motel; viruses check in, but they don't check out."


	6. Chapter 6

Purple and Blue

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Five: A Week's End.

It was a week later after Sypher was sealed in the Virus Motel. Tech and Luna had spent a week working on Sypher's cell in the prison, while the group had a long rest from crime fighting, since no super villains had appeared.

"I'm bored." Rev said in a slow speed as he sat in the living room.

Mimi pulled out a box and pulled a cookie from it.

"Cookie?"

"Hey!" The bird exclaimed at his cousin, returning to his normal talking speed, "That's-my-cookie-stash!-How-in-the-world-did-you-find-it!"

"It's easy, since you're on the predictable side." Mimi answered before popping a cookie into her mouth.

Then, Tech and Luna entered the room after just returning to the building.

"I'm tired." The Red Wolf announced to the birds.

"I'm not." The coyote said to Luna.

"I'm not surprised." Mimi commented before turning to Luna, offering her a cookie.

"Thanks." Luna replied, taking a cookie.

Then, Ace and Lexi entered the room.

"Hi, guys." Ace greeted the canines.

Lexi noticed the cookies and said, "You better hide those."

But it was too late; Slam and Willie entered the room and saw the cookies in Mimi's hands.

"Uh, no." Mimi exclaimed as she was nearly stampeded by the Tasmanian devil and the raccoon.

"Slow down!" Kelly yelled at the two.

The two stopped in their tracks.

"Mimi," asked the German Shepherd, "whose cookies are those?"

The Roadrunner turned to her cousin and asked, "Is it all right to share?"

Rev smiled and nodded to his cousin.

"Okay, then!" Mimi said, giving a cookie to Slam and Willie, who thanked her.

Then, Duck 'quacked' out of nowhere and started yelling at Luna.

"What's the big idea!"

Luna was truly confused about the mallard's accusation.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"This!" Duck announced, revealing a box similar to the box Mimi had.

The Red Wolf took the box and opened it.

"_Nya-nya nya-nya nya NYA! Nya-nya nya-nya nya NYA!"_

A hologram of a miniature, yet cuter, version of Luna was dancing around and singing taunts in the beat of music used in a conga line. Seeing this, Luna started laughing.

"What is it?" Tech asked.

"This was the decoy I made for Rev, since Mimi's had quite the sweet tooth back at the fifth grade." Luna replied, "I've forgotten about it."

"Yeah, right!" Duck yelled at the canine.

"If you think that I'm responsible for this being your discovery, then you're wrong, Duck." The Red Wolf announced to the waterfowl.

"What do you mean!" Duck yelled at Luna.

"I've been working all week." Luna said, "And Tech can confirm it as well as the one, who took the decoy box from my room."

After some thought, Duck realized that Luna was right.

"Then, who?" The orange and black duck asked.

Luna sighed and spoke.

"Give ya a clue: Only she would know about it."

Duck thought for a few moments before he turned to Mimi and saw the box that was in her wings.

"Mimi!"

The she-bird smiled before she spoke.

"Now here's the billion dollar question: Where did you find the box at?"

Duck froze at the realization that he was caught.

"Uh-oh!" Duck muttered.

Rev went to his feet and then to Duck.

"Duck,-you've-been-in-my-cookie-stash-again!-I-oughta-knock-the-living-daylights-outta-ya!" Raved the bird.

Duck 'quacked' out of the recreation room, but that did not deter Rev from his ranting.

"Duck,-get-back-here!"

The roadrunner, using his GPS-like power, ran after the mallard.

"Go get 'im!" Luna laughed as Rev ran after Duck.

The others were laughing with Luna, when Zadavia's face appeared on the television screen.

"Hello, Loonatics." The woman spoke.

"Hi, Boss." The Loonatics greeted the woman.

Zadavia noticed that Duck and Rev were not there.

"Where is Duck and Rev?"

"They're busy right now." Mimi grinned mischievously.

Zadavia smiled and resumed talking to the Loonatics professionally.

"Sypher is in his new cell with no chance of escaping it. Tech, Luna, good job."

"Thanks." The two canines said.

Zadavia turned her attention to Mimi.

"Mimi, although it was an accident, you did a good job tricking Sypher into the Virus Motel."

"Thanks, boss." The she-bird smiled.

With nothing more to say about Sypher and the team's work in defeating him, she said, "Well, until next time, Loonatics, Zadavia out."

The woman's image disappeared from the screen.

"Wow, that's good to hear." Kelly replied with a grin.

"Yeah." Willie agreed.

"All in a day's work." Mimi grinned as she took another bite out of her cookie.

"Try week." Luna stated.

Then, Duck 'quacked' into the room.

"You guys get to hide me!" The mallard begged the team.

"You've got yourself to blame." Luna said.

"That's right." Mimi said.

Then, Rev entered the room.

"Duck!-Get-back-here!"

Duck 'quacked' out of the room, and Rev went after him again.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Mimi announced to the team, putting herself in a comfortable position as she and the others watched how long it took for Rev to catch Duck.


End file.
